This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Ball valves may be employed to open or close to enable or block a flow of fluid in a variety of applications. Ball valves typically include a body, an adapter, a rotatable ball disposed within the body and adapter, and a stem coupled to the ball. Trunnion type ball valves often use seats with plastic inserts that physically contact the ball of the ball valve. To retain the plastic insert in a metallic seat ring, a lip portion of the metallic seat ring is often deformed (i.e., rolled) such that the lip of the metallic seat ring holds the plastic insert in place. Therefore, when the plastic insert needs to be changed, the process involves unrolling the lip of the metallic seat ring, often resulting in the loss of the seat ring.